


Too Busy

by richniggahoseok



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: 2k gone wrong?, F/M, Nah...2k gone RIGHT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richniggahoseok/pseuds/richniggahoseok
Summary: Erik gets frustrated while playing 2k18, you're curious to know what all the fuss is about.





	Too Busy

You understood that 2k18 was a special game to the man but, was it  _ **this serious?**_

Erik had been playing for more than 2 hours now. Continuously yelling at the TV and cursing out loud. You watched in confusion before laughing. He paused the game and turned to you with raised eyebrows. “Fuck you laughing at?” He asked, clearly frustrated. You took a step towards the couch. “Nigga who else? You.” 

Sucking his teeth, Erik watched as you walked around the couch, standing next to him. His eyes trailed up and down your body before smirking. “Well since you wanna laugh, “ He paused, extending his arm out with the controller in his hand. “How bout you try?” He suggested. You tilted your head and, hesitantly, took the controller. Erik pulled you into his lap, making you giggle. His hands latched onto your hips and grounded you.  _Right on his crouch._  

You let out a small gasp, tensing up. He chuckled before wrapping his arms around you. He knew what he was doing.You started a new game and sat up straight. Erik let out a low groan as you moved slightly. Ignoring it, you started the game. Playing as the Golden State Warriors who were going against the Houston Rockets. “You playing with my team, baby….” Erik trailed off, his grip on your hips getting tighter. You flickered your eyes to him before going back to the game. 

“……yeah. I am.” 

“And you already winning.” His hands slowly moved to your thighs which were exposed due to the skirt you were wearing. Your eyebrows became furrowed as the game started to get harder. You were in the middle of the 1st quarter and had a lead. But, the Rockets were starting to catch up suddenly. “Looks like some one is about to blow their lead…” Erik mumbled, inching his hands higher up your thighs. You started to hold the controller tighter as his hands went under your skirt. 

“E-Erik.” 

And just like that, Rockets were now in the lead.  _Fuck._

“Shhhh, get the lead back.” He whispered to you, tracing his fingers on your inner thighs. “Mmm.” You hummed, concentrating on the game. You were starting to understand why Erik got so frustrated with this shit. His hands crept up to the your panties and slid them down, slowly. Using his index finger, he gently rubbed your clit. Jerking forward abruptly, you blurted out.  “Erik.” You repeated as Curry made a 3. 

“That’s it….keep playing…” He encouraged as he added another finger to your clit. A small moan escaping your lips.  _Concentrate. 6 points down._

Erik carefully slipped a finger inside you, making you moan out loud. Gripped the controller as James Harden scored another point.  “C’mon, Y/N.” He said, opening your legs with his free hand. Your palms were starting to get sweaty as you were now only down 2 points. Not only that but, Erik had started to speed up. Adding a finger and wrapping his arm around you, he watched as you started to shake. Your eyes went wide and mouth went agape. 

You had just taken the lead back. “Please…..” You trailed off, trying hard not to close your eyes. He leaned up and started to kiss your neck. 

“You play so well, baby…” He praised.  _ **“Especially when you’re about to cum.”**_

You nearly dropped the controller at that. Leaning back against him, you quickly paused the game as he continued to pleasure you. “Erik….please….” You pleaded, throwing your head back onto his shoulder. “You gonna cum for me, Y/N?” He asked. You nodded rapidly, too busy being a moaning mess to speak. 

“Cum for me, baby.” 

And with that, you came undone. The orgasm was intense and your body stiffened as you panted through it. Holding you tightly, Erik watched you. “Fuck…” You heard him exclaim. 

Slumping your shoulders as you finally started to come down, you turned your head back to see Erik with the cockiest fucking smile ever plastered on his face. Bringing his hand from under your skirt and up to his mouth, he stared directly at you as he tasted you. You just shook your head in response, still trying to catch your breath.

“Told you the game was hard.” He teased. You rolled your eyes before snickering. 

“Shut up.”


End file.
